howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody Island
Melody Island is an island featured in Race to the Edge. It is the only known habitat of the Death Song. In the game, School of Dragons, Melody Island is also aptly referred to as Deathsong Island. Description Warm and alluring, yet deceptively deadly, Melody Island lures wayward Viking and dragons to its beautiful beaches, before the siren-like Death Song seals their fates in a shell of amber. Sunlit beaches. Clear waterfalls. Fresh fruit. Melody Island offers everything a travel-weary Viking or dragon could desire before falling prey to the tropical isle's resident predator, the Death Song. Both colorful and cannibalistic, the Death Song entices dragons onto Melody Island with its lethal lullaby and then traps its unfortunate, hypnotized victims in a thick amber cocoon so that it can feast on them at a later time. As they race to the edge, the Dragon Riders must overcome temptation, tune out the Death Song, and flee Melody Island before they become part of its enthralling mystique—forever. Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 "Imperfect Harmony" Following Dagur's escape from Outcast Island, Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders found this island when their dragons heard a strange call. They then made camp for the night. However, their dragons except for Toothless, were then captured and cocooned by the Death Song. While searching for their dragons, the Riders had a brief encounter with a wild Thunderdrum named Earsplitter before discovering the Death Song and its lair that is filled with cocooned dragons. Everyone except for Hiccup was captured, and he work alongside Earsplitter in freeing the others, including Earsplitter's son, by igniting Monstrous Nightmare gel that have been poured all over the cocoons. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 "Tone Death" The Riders returned to the island, so the baby Death Song, Garffiljorg could be raised by the adult Death Song. This time they came prepared, by making sure that the dragon's song couldn't reach their dragon's ears and bringing the prototype for Inferno with them so that the fire from coated Monstrous Nightmare gel blade could free them from the dragon's amber. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk '''IN SEARCH' IN JOURNEY A Journey is something like a pick-your-own-adventure game. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, Hiccup and Toothless can journey to Melody Island after Toothless reaches Level 100, and costs 200 million Wood. Possible rewards include: Premium "Card" Pack, Fish resources, Runes, or eggs of the Slithersong, Night Terror, Snow Wraith, or Ambered Nadder. ''School of Dragons'' Deathsong Island (Melody Island) was first released with the Expansion "Call of the Deathsong". This expansion centers around a Deathsong that is an "invasive species" on Berk. Ultimately, the play ends up with a baby Deathsong to train. Gallery Melody Island 2.png Melody Island Map.png RttE; Melody Island.jpg|Island - Fullview Melody Island 3.png Melody Island 4.png Melody Island 5.png Melody Island 6.png Melody Island 7.png Melody Island 8.png Melody Island 9.png Melody Island 10.png Melody Island 11.png Melody Island 12.png Melody Island 13.png Melody Island 14.png Melody Island 15.png Melody Island 16.png DeathSongIsland1.JPG DeathSongIsland2.JPG DeathSongIsland3.JPG DeathSongIsland4.JPG DeathSongIsland5.JPG DeathSongIsland6.JPG DeathSongIsland7.JPG References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Franchise Locations Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Locations Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Locations